In virtual machines running desktop environments, contents of the virtualized desktop systems is processed and stored on a remote processing system (Ex: Server, network connected devices) rather than local host processing system. Different tasks and procedures running on the virtualized environments are very complex and consists of many data processing layers developed by multiple parties (developers, product vendors) for successful operation. Further, an end-user experience is dependent on many touch points and operations performed on the virtual desktop systems. Many a times, the end-user experience is person/product specific and it is generally measured by conducting the end-user experience surveys through online questionnaire, feedback through manually printed forms, market analysis for product, and other dedicated survey methods. In many instances, the end-user experience issues (like system slowness, system crash, connectivity issues, endpoint device configuration etc.) are related to the backend process and are neither reproducible through a user interface nor are the issues reoccurring, which can be used for analysis. Thus, many a times the end-user is not aware of the backend issues, and the surveys conducted on the end-user experience do not capture all the information. Also, analysis of the surveys may not be accurate. Hence, most of the surveys are not effective in sufficient data collection to address end-user requirement.
The information disclosed in this background of the disclosure section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.